Lana
Catherine Joy Perry (March 24, 1985), better known by her ring name Lana, a American professional wrestler, actress, dancer, model, professional wrestling manager and singer who performed in WWE. She is currently signed under SmackDown brand. Lana debuted in NXT on the October 23, 2013 episode of NXT, scouting Alexander Rusev during his match against C.J. Parker. On the November 6 episode of NXT, Lana revealed to Sylvester Lefort that Rusev was now her client, and she later accompanied him to the ring as he defeated Lefort in a one-on-one match. Lana made her main roster debut on the January 31, 2014 episode of SmackDown, managing Rusev in a dark match defeating Tyson Kidd. As of January 31, Lana began to appear in a vignettes hyping Rusev's forthcoming main roster debut. On April 7, 2014 edition of Raw, Rusev made his debut and defeated Zack Ryder by submission in a squash match, clocking in less than 2 minutes. At Extreme Rules on May 4, 2014, Lana dedicated Rusev's handicap match against R-Truth and Xavier Woods to her "hero", President of Russia Vladimir Putin. On the November 3 episode of Raw, Rusev defeated Sheamus to capture the WWE United States Championship. At Fastlane on February 22, 2015, Lana setup a distraction which led to Rusev defeating John Cena. However, at WrestleMania 31, Rusev lost the championship to Cena after Rusev accidentally crashed into Lana, knocking her off the ring apron. At Extreme Rules, during Rusev's rematch for the championship, Lana garnered a positive reaction from the crowd, leading to Rusev banishing her from ringside and causing dissension between the two. It happened again at Payback, where Cena defeated Rusev in an "I Quit" match when Lana quit on Rusev's behalf. Lana justified her actions the following night on Raw, explaining that Rusev was saying "I quit" to the referee in Bulgarian, only for Rusev to harshly dismiss her. Later that night, Lana kissed Dolph Ziggler, who was then attacked by a frenzied Rusev. In response, Lana slapped Rusev and left with Ziggler. Rusev unsuccessfully attempted to reconcile with Lana on the May 25 episode of Raw. Despite Rusev suffering from an allegedly broken foot, he would still appear on WWE programming and make numerous attempts to sway Lana from Ziggler. On the June 29 episode of Raw, after Lana and Ziggler confirmed their storyline relationship, Lana was insulted and slapped by Rusev's new accomplice Summer Rae, which led to Lana attacking Rae. On the July 6 episode of Raw, Rusev and Rae again came out to insult Lana and Ziggler. Rusev would then viciously attack Ziggler, hitting his throat with his crutch. It was subsequently announced that Ziggler had suffered a bruised trachea in the storyline. After weeks of confrontation between Lana and Rae, on the August 10 episode of Raw, Rusev ordered Rae to put Lana in his own submission move, The Accolade. Ziggler made his return on the August 17 episode of Raw, aiding Lana during a confrontation with Rusev and Rae. This altercation prompted a match between Ziggler and Rusev at SummerSlam, which ended in a double count–out due to interference from Lana and Rae. After the match, Lana and Ziggler brawled with Rusev and Rae. On the August 31 episode of Raw, Rae was shown following Ziggler into his locker room backstage. Later on, Rae was shown running out of the locker room, followed by Ziggler, who was nude baring only a towel. Ziggler would then explain the situation to Lana as Rae simply walking in on him while he was in the shower. On the following episode of SmackDown, Lana, Ziggler and Rae appeared on Miz TV, where Rae claimed that Ziggler had kissed and attempted to seduce her, and presented footage of Rae and Ziggler kissing on an episode of Raw in 2014, leading to Lana attacking Rae in response. On September 7, WWE announced that Lana had suffered a legitimate wrist injury while training before a live event and would require surgery, which would take Lana out of action for approximately four months. Lana returned from injury on the November 30, 2015 episode of Raw during a Miz TV segment, where she and Rusev referenced their recent real-life engagement, turning Lana into a villainess once again and pairing back with Rusev. After going on another hiatus from television for unknown reasons, Lana appeared on the January 25, 2016 episode of Raw, during a segment alongside The Rock. Lana returned on the February 29 episode of Raw, confronting Brie Belladuring a backstage segment, arguing that Brie's fans only supported her out of pity for having a "bad husband", and, on the March 3 episode of Main Event, she appeared during Brie's match to distract her, in a failed attempt. Lana continued with her attempts to distract and attack Brie during the March 7 episode of Raw and the March 11 episode of Smackdown, by executing Brie's finishing maneuver the Bella Buster on her. On the March 14 episode of Raw, she once again distracted Brie during a tag team matchagainst Team B.A.D. causing her to lose, and aligned herself with Team B.A.D. (Naomi and Tamina), following a backstage confrontation with Paige. On the March 22 episode of Main Event, she brought the returning Emma and Summer Rae to her guild, reconciling with Rae in the process and subsequently aligning herself with both of them. The following week, she along with Naomi, Tamina and Summer accompanied Emma to her match against Paige on the March 28 episode of Raw, where she emerged victorious after being helped by Lana. Post-match, she along her allies attack Brie Bella, Natalya, Alicia Fox and Paige, before they were saved by a returning Eva Marie. As a result, a 10-Diva tag team match between the Total Divas team (Brie, Fox, Natalya, Eva and Paige) and the newly dubbed team B.A.D. & Blonde (Naomi, Tamina, Lana, Emma, and Rae) was announced for the WrestleMania 32's pay-per-view pre-show. At the event on April 3, they were defeated by team Total Divas after Naomi submitted to Brie Bella at her WrestleMania in-ring début. On the April 25 episode of Raw, Lana returned to managing Rusev. Gallery Lana.jpg External links * Lana on Pro Wrestling Wiki * Lana on Official WWE Wiki Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Women's Category:People from Florida Category:Managers Category:SmackDown Superstars Category:Current Superstar